My Prank Gone Blindingly Wrong
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: What if, When Logan Pranked himself, he loses his eye-sight... Forever? Will BTR manage? Will the rest of the boys and Palm Woods be too busy winning the prank war? Rating & Genre may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea hit me on the way home from my vacation in Spain. Just randomly thinking about BTR while listening t their songs. Suddenly I though: Big Time Pranks, and TADA! This was born. THANK YOU INCAPABILITY TO STICK WITH ONE PROJECT AT A TIME! While making this I was/am working on 6 DIFFERENT things at the SAME darn time! (yes that includes Lost Twin, I'm SO sorry to those who read that one as well)**

**It's Kinda short! I know  
><strong>

**And let I be CLEAR! This is an sort of Altered version of Big Time Pranks! Only similar thing is up until Logan Pokes the Balloon in the Smoothie-Drink-thingy-majob with the Sharp straw!**

**Also, I'd Like to thank Lauren() for her advice and giving her opinion(s) ^_^**

_**Summary: **__**What if, When Logan Pranked himself, he loses his eye-sight... Forever? Will BTR manage? Will the rest of the boys and Palm Woods be too busy winning the prank war?**_

**Chapter 1 - Ten Times Worse Than a Bee Sting**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Aaah! It burns, it burns!" Logan Yelled in pain as his eyes stung ten times worse than a bee sting did.<p>

"Who, what, where? What happened?" Mrs. Knight yelled back as she hurriedly made her way to the kitchen island.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Logan exclaimed in pain.

When Mrs. Knight saw the mess, she immediately put two and two together. Logan pranked himself… _again_. She gently laid her hands on his shoulders and steered him to the door, grabbing her purse on the way, and said, "Come on, I'll bring you to the Doctor."

On the way to the doctor's office, Logan only stopped whimpering in pain to mumble about how stupid he felt for pranking himself yet _again_. Though he couldn't help but notice that every time he blinked, his already blurry vision became even blurrier. Which worried him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doctor's office<strong>_

* * *

><p>There was a shocked silence.<p>

Doctor Hollywood just finished examining Logan, and had told them the dreading news. And the fact that he wasn't laughing or had that weird expression on his face that he got whenever he tried to 'help' people, unnerved both Logan and Mrs. Knight.

"E-e-excuse me?" Logan stuttered in disbelief.

"I'm sorry kid," Dr. Hollywood said, being, as stated before, eerily calm and very serious, "But there's nothing I can do, the damage has been done, and there is no way to reverse it."

"S-s-so I-I'm p-p-permanently…" Logan tried to say through his shock.

"Blind? Yes, you are. Sorry kid." He answered, like any doctor would, straight to the point, no beating around the bush.

Tears started streaming down his cheeks, "N-N-No…I…But I…Wanted… to… No way.." He muttered in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but all I can do is make your eyes sting less as they get rid of the fluids that got into them." Doctor Hollywood told him.

"N-no…" Logan tried in a weak and defeated voice, not having heard the doctor, as tears leaked out of his unseeing eyes. He felt arms wrap around him as he got pulled into a hug. And by the soft, "Oh Sweetie," He could tell it was Mrs. Knight. He laid his head down on her shoulder and cried as realization downed on him. He will never be able to see, ever again.

"I wanna go home." He said in a tired and broken voice.

"Come on sweetie, I'll make you some of your favorite pancakes okay?" Mrs. Knight told him, knowing it wouldn't have much an effect, but it's a nice distraction she thought. She received a nod and a small "Thank you." in return.

And so Logan let himself be led to the car and back to the Palm Woods.

As he fell asleep in his car seat the last thought that ran through his mind was,

'_How will the guys react? Heck, all of Palm Woods?'_

**I feel SO lousy! I **_**should**_** be working on Lost Twin, but no sirree I end up starting something else! Someone wack me over the head next time I'm about to start yet another story!**

**Okay, so now, How will the guys find out? Will they still treat Logie the same? Or will they walk on egg shells when he's around?**

**Got started on the scene with Carlos.(it's longer than this already O_O) Have great idea's for Kendall. And James I don't know yet. Also, SO FAR no pairing(s) has been decided, I might be thinking OT4(well that's what it's gonna be anyway, friendship-wise, but romantic-wise I haven't decided yet)**

**Thank you all for reading,**

**And PLEASE review! They make me happy ^_^ and it might just spur my mind to write better and faster ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 at long last! I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry I let you guys wait so long! I gott lots of idea and too little time! At least I finished Lost Twin before Continuing this. I'm working on lots of things at the same time so sorry! As well as trying to keep going with a One-Shot/Two-shot or drabble here and there.**

**Kinda feel like the lousiest writer ever! And feel like I'm letting lots of you guys down :( Again sorry for my lousiness! My attention span isn't too great... usually I start out being like: Okay gonna work on this *reads what I got up till now* okay here I go, oh hey e-mail! And then I end up checking it or: OH wait! I still gotta look for (name episode)! I'll do that real quick. And yeah such things so... SORRY! Done making excuses this is all on me!**

**Still Don't own anything! Wish I did, cuz then I'd be Dating Carlos! Seriously. I mean it! I LOVE him! I've officially fallen in love with him! Both in show and off show Carlos! Seriously, I'm pretty sure if I ever met him in person and we start chatting we'd be buddies in no time :) He seems like such a nice guy! Even though I'll be shy at first I'm pretty sure we'll end up talking about crazy stuff in no time :) least I like to think so... well enough ranting about my fantasies here's the Chapter!**

**Soo... Enjoy!**

Logan sat in the corner of the L-shaped, bright orange couch in 2J. Mrs. Knight has left to bring Katie somewhere, saying she'd be back in no time. He assured her he'd be fine and promised he'd stay on this very spot. Sure he loved her like she's his real mom, but... her mother-hen side was annoying and/or embarrassing sometimes.

In this case it was annoying. Sure, it showed she cared but really... he was blind, he knew the apartment like the back of his hand. He'd be fine for a little half an hour. It's not like he was paralyzed from the waist down.

Though sitting there, all alone, got him to think. Not just think, think. But _think_. Think about the things he won't be able to do anymore, won't be able to see, experience. For one, no more movie nights with the guys, no more reading, no more laughing at silly stuff on TV, no more watching out for the guys, no more patching people up... and worst of all, no more studying to become a doctor. It was his life-long dream, his passion, his goal. And it was all shattered by one measly prank. _His_ prank. It's not like he could pass the blame on someone else... no he had only himself to blame.

He could blame Kendall for bringing them all to L.A, but It's not like this couldn't have happened in Minnesota. It'd probably have been worse their since it would've been either hot coco or soda back there.

His world was shattered. He had nothing going for him anymore. He's never seen himself as anything else but a doctor. He's not like Carlos, who's got more than one goal. The Hispanic boy always stated that if he couldn't make it as a Superhero, he'd go for either being a Stuntman or world's best chef cook ever. James has either, Being a Singer, Dancer, Actor or Model. As long as the tall brunet could show off his looks he'd be fine. Kendall had his dream of becoming a Pro-Hockey Player, Hockey Teacher, or Hockey Coach.

He felt moisture leak from his eyes and noticed he started crying, he stopped fighting the tears and let them free, he let out a sob and pulled his legs to his chest and hugged then, resting his head on his knees as he cried. He was alone so no one would see or hear him in this pathetic state.

At least that's what he thought until the door opened and Kendall skipped in, the look on his face telling him he was up to something, though Logan couldn't see that, hell he didn't even know it was Kendall until the blonde addressed him.

"Hey Loga-... Don't tell me you're crying over it now?" the blonde said noticing the tears on the paler boy's face.

"Ke-" Logan started but Kendall cut him off.

"No, I don't want to hear it. Logan you're 16 for god's sake! Stop being such a baby!" he snapped, he was sick and tired of Logan being such a whiny little kid about everything he failed to do. If it's not about the B he had on a test it's about his insecurities, and it was driving the blonde insane.

"I'm no-" Logan tried again, but the taller didn't let him.

"Yes, Logan you are! Stop being such a baby and grow up! Life is hard and we can't succeed with everything we do! Sitting around and moping about it is not gonna solve it! Open your eyes and look around Logan! There's more to accomplish in life than getting straight A's or winning a prank war!" Kendall ranted on. Logan started sobbing harder at what the blonde said.

"See? You can't even take critique!" he said next, he knew he was a bit harsh but Logan needed to learn. If only he knew. Before Logan could even utter a word he had stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Leaving Logan there, crying his eyes out.

And that's how Mrs. Knight came home to a hysterically sobbing Logan. After she got him to calm down and explain she was furious.

"Oh, when that boy comes home I'll make him swallow those words. I can't believe it, my own son!" she said, outraged. Sure, Logan was sensitive. But that's who Logan is, you can't change that. He is as grown-up as can be. And Kendall, of all people, should know that.

"H-he d-didn't even l-listen to me." Logan muttered.

"Oh honey.h She coed and pulled him into a hug. She knew Logan was closest with her son. So having those words come from him, she could only imagine what Logan was feeling. Of all four, they were the closest, having known each other the longest. They were practically brothers. Nothing confirmed that more than the time that her husband died. She tried everything, but Kendall wouldn't come out of his room or unlock the door for her. He only ever allowed Logan in for a full week. The short boy being the only one allowed inside. Every time she heard Kendall\s door open she ran upstairs to get a status update from Logan.

"Thanks Mrs. Knight." Logan said, now only sniffing every so often. Though he stayed in her comforting and warm embrace. It made him feel safe. Especially now that he couldn't see a thing.

**Tell me, this make up for it? Well if not wait till in a bit for Chapter 3! I've already got it finished but I'll wait and see how much love this chapter gets, and will consider posting it soon if it's still loved amongst you all.**

**So PLEASE Review! You'll get a virtual Cookie! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is later than I wanted cuz I wanted to put it on yesterday before I went somewhere buuuut... forgot -_-... anyhow! This is Chapter 3! =D Hoep you guys'll like it! I actually got this one done before Chapter 2! so this has actually been waiting since last summer :/ Enjoy!**

**OH, and I still own nothing.**

"Mrs. Knight?" Logan called, "You there?"

"Yes, What is it sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked with a caring tone

"Sorry to bother you, but… could you bring me to the pool? I'd like some fresh air. But if you're too bus-" Logan started hesitantly, but Mrs. Knight cut him off. "I'm never too busy for you boys. Stop thinking otherwise, honey. I've told you a million times before, you, James and Carlos are as much my sons as Kendall is."

Logan smiled at that as he let himself be led through the door. They took the elevator to the lobby and went straight to the pool area, where Mrs. Knight seated Logan on one of the empty lawn chairs.

"If you need anything, just call me okay?" Mrs. Knight said., she received a nod from Logan. Even though he was blind now, he could still call, for one he memorized hers and the boys' numbers, he also knows his phone like the back of his hand, he doesn't need to see since he stopped looking when he dialed a number long ago. Second, they're on speed dial, which makes it even easier.

After 10 minutes of listening to his surroundings , he heard a familiar face call his name. "Logie!" He then felt a weight settle on the edge next to him.

"Watch this." Carlos, he recognized, said.

"Carlos I-" Logan tried to say but was cut off by a 'Shh' and "Here they come."

He then heard a splash and a shriek, that sounded like it came from Camille.

" Aawww, _so_ close! Did you see that?" Carlos asked.

"No Carlos, I didn't-" he tried, only to be cut off again.

"Geez, when Kendall said you were sulking I thought he was exaggerating." Carlos stated.

" I'm not-" Logan tried, _again_. Only to be cut off…_again_.

"Oh yes you are, you always say you don't. but you actually do. Just like last year. Or when you got that B for science…" Carlos started.

"Carlos." Logan said trying to get the Latino's attention.

"Or that time you got shot down by that popular girl in high school," Carlos continued.

"Carlos," Logan said more demanding this time.

"Or when we lost our first hockey match, or-"

"CARLOS! Would you shut up already!" Logan exclaimed loudly, having very little patience after what already happened the past 4 hours.

Having grown used to the boys screaming at random, none of the other Palm Woods residents looked their way, much to Logan's relief.

Carlos whimpered, startled by the pale boys sudden outburst. He didn't do well with people screaming at him, let alone the usually calm and collected Logan.

"I couldn't care any less about me pranking myself again!" he exclaimed just as loudly.

"Then wh-" Carlos tried to ask but Logan answered before he could even open his mouth.

"I'm blind Carlos," He said on a much lower volume and a bit harshly, "I can't _see_ anything." He said, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"I won't be able to see for the rest of my life, Carlos. I can't study to become a doctor anymore. I can't play hockey with you guys anymore. Or watch a game with you guys. Won't be able to see Kendall become the star player of the Minnesota Wilds, or James become famous, or you become either a stuntman or a master chef, or what else you'll choose…" Logan said as he broke down in tears.

"B-but most off all… I-I'm scared. I can't see where I'm going, before you know it I'm run over by a car, step into glass or tumble down the stairs and break my neck." He got out between sobs.

Carlos' eyes widened as he listened to his best friend. Oh he's _such_ an idiot!

"Oh man, I'm _so_ sorry Logie." Carlos said as he embraced Logan, "I should've kept my big mouth shut."

In return, all Logan did was wrap his arms around the Latino's neck and bury his face in his shoulder.

When he somewhat composed himself he whispered, "Will you help me up to the apartment?"

"Of course I will, buddy." Carlos said and stood up and took Logan's hand, helping him up.

On their way up Carlos asked, "Why did Kendall say you were upset about pranking yourself?"

"I don't know, I tried to explain, but he just didn't want to hear it. Wouldn't even let me talk." Logan answered sadly. Of the three of his best friends, Kendall was the one he expected to listen the most. The fact that he didn't, hurt. Kendall was supposed to be their leader. He was supposed to help them and listen to them when they needed him, yet he didn't.

Hearing the sadness in Logan's voice, Carlos wanted nothing else than knock some sense into Kendall. How could he say all that to Logie and not let him even try to explain it to him. He was supposed to help them when they were hurt or scared, in Logan's case both.

"We're back!" Carlos exclaimed as they walked into the apartment. They heard a "'We' Who?" come from Mrs. Knights bedroom.

"Me and Logan!" Carlos replied. Within seconds Mrs. Knight was in the living room. "You okay?" she asked. Looking at Logan. Who only replied when Carlos nudged him.

"Oh yeah. Wanted to go back up when Carlos passed by." He lied.

"Okay, that's good. Eyes still sting?" she asked next. Logan shook his head. Next she looked a little hesitant. Carlos noticed, and asked. "Something wrong, Momma-Knight?"

"Well... I've got to pick up Katie soon, I also need to get some things... but..." she said, not sure what to do. She didn't want to have a repeat of before, remembering what happened when she went to brought Katie a few hours back.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Logan told her.

She still looked hesitant, "I'll stay with him, don't worry." Carlos assured her.

"But what about-" Logan started to ask but got cut off.

"You're _way_ more important than becoming King of the Pranks." Carlos told him, at which Logan smiled and mumbled a small, yet sincere, "Thanks."

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" Mrs. Knight promised, "Take your time, Momma-Knight. He's safe with me." Carlos assured her again.

When the front door shut, they settled onto the couch. Where they sat in silence for a while.

"C-Carlos, you still there?" Logan asked after about half an hour. The silence was creeping him out. He usually enjoyed it so he could catch up to his reading, but that's not an option anymore. And it scared him not knowing what and/or who was around him.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" the Latino responded, a little concerned having noticed Logan's voice sounded different... smaller... was he scared?

"Nothing, just thought you left, is all." Logan replied sheepishly, feeling a little ashamed for even thinking so.

"You know I'd never do that Logie." Carlos said soothingly.

" I know, it's just that... all I 'see' is darkness. I can only hear and feel. I'm just... scared. _Really_ scared." Logan said truthfully, now clearly looking scared out of his wits.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is so long overdue meant for this to be finished after christmas but … yeah... got side tracked with Kidnapped and just recently gotten sick. But I'm all better now and will do my best with all my ongoing stories, PROMISE!**

**Enjoy! Oh and No! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

"Hey, listen to me, Logie, you don't have to be scared. I'm here for you. And I promise you, I won't up and leave, you hear?" Carlos told him, putting an arm around his friend.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me Carlos. Not just you saying that. You're missing the Prank War, for me... I just... Thanks." Logan said, he could not describe how grateful he was that his friend decided to stay. He felt so lucky to have Carlos around.

"No worries. Now come here," Carlos said pulling him closer, "This way you'll know I'm still there."

"Thank you." Logan simply said as he laid his head on the Latino's shoulder.

"What do you wanna do?" Carlos asked him.

"What can I do?" Logan said and sighed, "Could you give me my iPod? I'd like to listen to some music. TV won't be the same."

"Sure, I'll be right back okay?" Carlos said, assuring the pale boy he was coming back. After Logan nodded he went to said boy's and Kendall's room to grab said iPod. When he got it he returned to the living room, where Logan had opted to lay down on the couch.

"Here's your iPod." Carlos said, putting it in the boys hands. "Right bud." Carlos said next, grabbing the ear-bud with an R on it and putting it in Logan's right hand. "Thanks." Logan said, "Sorry to-"

"Don't say it. I'm glad I can help you... for once... usually it's the other way around." Carlos stated.

"True." Logan agreed.

"Guess I can stop feeling like I'm taking advantage of you." Carlos said, glad he could finally do something in return.

"You felt like you took advantage of me?" Logan questioned.

"Well... yeah... All you did was help me out time and time again, yet there was nothing I could help you with for once... I felt bad about it." Carlos confessed.

"Hey, don't be. I love helping you guys out, and a simple 'thank you' is all I do it for." Logan assured him popping the ear-buds in. "But really Carlos, thank you."

Carlos smiled at his friend and grabbed the remote and pressed the on button on the TV screen and walked back to the couch. He lifted Logan's head and sat down, letting Logan's head rest on his lap. He'd do anything to make sure Logan knew he was there. If not for physical contact he'd make sure he'd make some sort of noise to assure his short friend he was still around.

"Thanks." Logan muttered again, a grateful smile on his face. Carlos smiled back, but then realized his friend couldn't see him anymore so he patted Logan on the chest, gently, as to not startle him. And with that Logan pressed play on his iPod, glad he memorized it inside out, and Carlos started channel surfing.

After about 20 min the door opened. Carlos looked over and started laughing immediately. The shaking of his body alerted Logan, who sat up and unplugged one of his ear buds.

"It's not funny!" James' high pitched shriek sounded, "This shirt cost a fortune! The Jeans too!" he continued in a high pitched voice as he wildly motioned to his clothes that were covered with... well something, his hair having been 'magically' missed.

"You guys were right, I should have put something old on for the Prank War." James said in a pouty tone.

"So you're out too I take it?" Logan questions.

"Dude! Just-" James was about to say but Carlos gave him a glare, his laughter having completely ceased, "What?"

"What 'What'?" Logan asks confused. Did something happen? What was James about to say? Was it some- ooohhh right, now he remembered. James was about to say 'just look at me' he guessed.

"Oh." Logan just stated.

"'Oh' what?" James asked this time.

"Dude-" Carlos began but Logan stopped him, "It's okay Carlitos, not like he knows yet."

"Know what?" James ask now completely confused, having temporarily forgotten the state his clothes were in.

"Jamie..." Logan began, not sure how to bring it to his friend. Upon hearing his nickname and the hesitant tone, James feared the worst thinking he either quit pranking altogether or they were banned from holding prank wars by Mrs. Knight, though what the pale boy said next, was way worse than he thought, "I... I'm blind Jamie. I... can't see."

"What?" James asked in disbelief. "N-no... it can't be..."

Logan just looked down as tears started to stream down his cheeks again. James came over and knelt in front of Logan, the only thing telling Logan where James was were his footsteps.

"Logie..." James asked looking into his eyes, which have dulled in color over the past few hours. Logan's eyes remained motionless. "No..." James muttered. Logan shot forward and wrapped his arms around James.

"I'm s-sorry J-Jamie." he stuttered through hiccups.

"It's okay. I-It's okay Logie, it's not your fault." James said, which surprised both of the shorter boys. They thought James'd start freaking about the band, how they had to go back to Minnesota. Instead he did the complete opposite. He held Logan close and let him cry. Carlos smiled at his taller friend, and then went in for a group hug, both assuring Logan they were there for him.

"Y-you're not mad?" Logan questioned after he stopped crying so much.

"Why would I be?" James questioned.

"B-because I-I may n-not be able to stay in Big Time Rush." Logan said.

"I know, but it will come to an end someday anyway. You guys are more important to me than a stupid band. There are lots of ways to become famous." James told him.

"Wow... that's deep James." Carlos and Logan told him in unison.

"I have my moments." James smiled proudly.

"To be honest..." Logan started, "I expected this to be Kendall's reaction and his yours, well sort of, since he still doesn't know and all..." Logan said with a slight yet sad, chuckle.

"What?" James asked, not yet having heard what Kendall said. Logan explained to him what Kendall had said and he looked vivid after the short boy finished.

"That idiot!" he exclaimed. clearly enraged. "When I get my hands-"

"No! It's okay, really. We all know Kendall leaps before he thinks. Sort of, but you know what I mean." Logan said in the blonde's defense, having heard the sheer anger in his friends voice.

"How can you say that after he said THAT?" James asked incredulously.

"He'll come around James. Once we've told him he'll understand." Logan told the angered Brunet.

"But- Ugh, fine." he muttered and sat down on Logan's other side. "So, what shall we do now?"

"I say you go shower, you reek. And I feel all sticky now too..." Logan muttered, a little confused.

"Oh shit!" James exclaimed shooting up from his seat on the couch, now also covered with the sticky stuff. "Oh man... Momma-K is gonna kill me."

"Well... you two go shower, I'll just wash off my arms, and Try to clean the couch a little..." Carlos told them.

"Good Idea," Logan agreed, "James you take the one connected to the kitchen, all my stuff is in mine and Kendall's anyway. Don't worry, I'll be fine, I've memorized where everything is." he assured them. The other two nodded and made a noise of agreement and they each went their own way.


	5. Chapter 5

When Logan was done showering he put on some fresh clothes, due to him not being able to see anymore, he just grabbed at stuff randomly until he managed to get a pair of boxers, sweats and a T-shirt out of his drawers. He didn't bother with socks, preferring to go barefoot, and went out to the living room.

"Carlos?" he called.

"Right here." Carlos replied from over the kitchen counter, at which Logan took a seat.

"You done already?" he asked.

"Yep, it's squeaky clean! Well... as clean as it can get..." Carlos muttered.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Knight will understand, given the circumstances." Logan assured his friend.

"Hope so... Anyway, I made you a sandwich." Carlos said putting down a plate in front of Logan. He took Logan's hand and guided it to the edge of the plate. Logan gave him an appreciative smile, and picked up the sandwich to take a bite.

"Yumm, thanks, 'Litos." he said once he swallowed.

"Anytime." Carlos replied and just then James walked out of the shower sighing contently.

"Much, Much Better." he smiled, "Oh, you done too Logie?"

"Yep." the smaller brunet replied after swallowing, flashing a smile to the other two. Thank god he was great at math and calculating where their voices came from, as well as him knowing this place like the back of his hand, having made enough midnight trips when two or three of them were sick and he had to take care of them. Well he didn't necessarily HAVE to take care of them, he just felt like he had to, due to him being an aspiring doctor. He had this urge to treat anyone that was sick.

Logan ate his sandwich in silence, happily munching on it, not having realized how hungry he was. As Carlos and James contemplated on what to do with Kendall's outburst and to get him to apologize to their brunet friend.

"Oh! Don't we all need to learn sign language now?" Carlos piped up all of a sudden making Logan almost choke on his sandwich by surprise. James just gave the Latino a weird look.

"Carlos," Logan muttered as he caught his breath, "I'm blind, not deaf."

"I know." the innocent bundle of energy replied.

"Sign Language is for deaf people..." Logan simply said.

"Oooohhhhh... never mind." Carlos said, putting his thinking face back on as the other two simply chuckled and shook their heads.

James suddenly noticed the sandwich in Logan's hands and whined, "Awww, don't I get one?"

"Make one yourself Diamond." Logan said, "This one's mine." he finished with taking a bite of his sandwich.

The taller brunet let out a fake gasp, "You're evil." Logan smirked at him, making Carlos chuckle.

"Why thank you." Logan simply said, continuing to eat his sandwich nonchalantly. They all laughed at that as James went to make one of his own. The mood was light, nothing like it was before and most of the day. Right at this moment, Logan felt like nothing has changed at all, it's almost as if he still had his vision. The only real difference being, Logan could not see his friends' laughing faces.

"Say, Loges." James mused after a silence passed over them, in which he finished making his sandwich.

"Sup Jamie?" He asked, taking the last bite of his food.

"How come you haven't bumped into anything?" He asked curiously as he sat next to the shorter brunet.

"Huh, now that I think about it, why haven't you?" Carlos mused too.

"I know the apartment like the back of my hand." Logan said with a shrug, not really having thought about it himself, "I know where everything is, where everyone is. So It's easy to navigate. Unlike the lobby and pool, which is overflowing with people. But I guess I wouldn't be doing as good if it was as crowded here." he explained.

"Makes sense, Oh! Like that time we went camping in Ken's backyard and he kept walking back and forth from the kitchen and the tent to get candy in the pitch dark." Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah, only this is not as muddy." Logan joked. Carlos' eyes brightened though and James let out an 'uh-oh', which confused Logan, "What?"

"He's got _that_ look." James stated.

"Carlos." Logan warned, "No."

"Awww why not Logie?" Carlos whined.

"Alright then, you go tell Momma-K." Logan said, which made the other freeze.

"Tell me what?" a new voice asked.

"Nothing!" Carlos squeaked a little too fast, making the other two chuckle.

"Oh, just that Carlos wants mud all over the floor." James mused, earning a jab to the side from the small Latino.

"Do I even have to say anything?" she threatened. To which Carlos shrunk back with a small 'No'. James and Logan laughed at that, making the smaller boy pout. Katie sat on Logan's other side with a small, "Urgh, Boys." along with her famous eye roll as she stole one of James' pieces of lettuce that had fallen off his sandwich.

"So, Mom told me. Can you see energy waves now?" Katie asked Logan, making the other boy laugh. As well as earning a stern 'Katie!' from her mom, "What? Just asking!"

"No Katie, I'm not psychic. And before you ask, no I can't see with my feet like Toph from your cartoons." Logan told her with a chuckle.

"It's not a cartoon!" She exclaimed loudly as she got up, denying that she was a little kid.

"Sure it's not." James snorted, "OW! Hey!" He whined next as she slapped his head as she walked past his chair and out the apartment, saying something about going to play poker with the staff.

"That better be code for 'I'll go find Tyler and play hide and seek', young lady!" Mrs Knight hollered after her.

Carlos and James stared at each other for a few seconds, "She's gonna play poker." they said in unison with Logan.

"I know." Mrs Knight whined, "Sorry about that Logan."

"It's fine, It's Katie, I expected it. I'm surprised she doesn't wanna use me as a charity cause." he laughed.

"Oh, god that's what she meant isn't it?" Mrs Knight said in horror. She let out a sigh, "You know what, I'll worry about that later, now it's time to start dinner." she said.

"But we just ate." Carlos mumbled.

"Well Dinner's gonna take a while." she told him to which he just shrugged. "So, James, I take it you're informed as well?"

"Yes, And I'm gonna Punch Kendall if I see him." he muttered angrily.

"I won't stop you this time." Mrs Knight mumbled to herself.

"James, Please, just don't, let me handle it?" Logan begged.

"Logan, he was mean and out of line!" James protested.

"And he hurt you!" Carlos piped in.

"And violence is not gonna solve it!" Logan exclaimed exasperated.

"Logan's got a point you guys." Mrs Knight told the other two.

"But you said-" they started.

"I said I wouldn't stop you, not that it was the answer." she said matter-of-factly.

"Riiiiight." They mumbled to themselves.

"Just, let me deal with it when dinner time comes around okay?" Logan told them, they nodded reluctantly, "Thank you." he smiled.

Mrs Knight walked back up to them, a bowl in her hand which she had juts gotten from the living room. "Boys, why's there a weird smudge on the coffee table?" she asked them.

"Oh, I just remembered, I uhh.. got homework to do." Logan piped up and got up and walked towards his room.

"And I just remembered... uuuhhhh... I was gonna help... The Jennifers rehearse! Bye!" Carlos exclaimed and ran out of the apartment.

James stood there awkwardly under her gaze for a few seconds, "Oh hey Look at the time! I should go and keep up my tan! Bye!" He quickly said and ran out too.

Mrs Knight stood there shaking her head.

**There it is! Sooooo sorry about the long waiting time! Have been having a bad case of writers block! Still have it, it's a miracle I finished this... Anyhow, before people say anything their excuses to leave were supposed to be funny, That's why Logan used homework since it's his typical thing to use, and Mrs Knight knows that and just lets it be.**

**This is mostly a filler, seeing as I dont have everything worked out with Logie and Kenny's next encounter yet. I'll do my best and put it in the next chapter! I PROMISE!... You can slap me if I dont.**


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day at dinner time Kendall had still yet to return. Katie returned though, with a suspicious bump in her jeans' pocket. Mrs Knight had given her a stern look as she tried to look innocent. She shook her head and let it slide for once. The day having been rather hectic as it was. She was too tired to fight her daughter on this for once.

"So, any pros and cons so far?" Katie asked as she sat next to Logan on the couch.

"Definitely, Carlos can't lure me in with his puppy dog eyes, and neither can you." he said.

"We'll see about that." she replied cockily.

"Yeah, right. Oh a con, I can't see if anything's littering on the floor." he continued.

"HE ALMOST CRUSHED MY LUCKY COMB!" James shrieked from the kitchen. Which earned him a glare from Mrs Knight.

"Don't shout, and focus! Keep stirring that will ya?" she told the tall brunet. She had tricked him into helping her cook.

"Oh, and definitely don't get bothered with bright lights." Logan continued, ignoring James' whine and Mrs Knight scolding him some more, "No more closed eyes in front of cameras for me." He said smiling, "I do miss reading and doing research though."

"You can still read, you just gotta be taught that script for blind people. And we can probably find books written in it as well." Katie said.

"True, it won't be the same though." He mumbled.

"You'll get used to it. Plug some music in and you can fully concentrate, even if Carlos acts like an idiot to get your attention." she told him.

"Hey, Another Pro." he chuckled.

"HEY!" Carlos exclaimed from swirly, "I take offense in that!"

"It was meant that way." Logan joked.

"Meanie." Carlos pouted.

"Dinner's almost ready!" Mrs Knight called.

"I'm SOOOOOO hungry!" Carlos exclaimed exaggeratedly, immediately losing the pout and dashing to help set the dinner table.

"I don't have to do chores." Logan said, naming another pro.

"Oh, I'll find something honey, don't worry." Mrs Knight told him, to which he let out a groan, "There's plenty I can come up with where you wont need your sight." she said, and after a pause added, "As soon as I think of some."

Everyone rolled their eyes and James complained about his arm being numb from all the stirring. At that she shooed him away and ordered them to sit at the table since she's done anyway.

"What's for dinner?" Logan asked, sniffing the air.

"Meatloaf with some mixed veggies and some cheese sauce." she told them. "And you're all eating the vegetables understood?"

"Yes." came the unified reply.

Just then the door opened and everyone turned to it's direction, except Logan, to see Kendall walk in.

"Hey guys." He smiled nonchalantly as he took his own seat at the table. Oblivious to the glare from James, the stern look from his mother, Carlos' hard stare and Katie's gaze.

"What?" he asked once he noticed.

"Nothing. Just eat your veggies, hun." Mrs Knight told him as she served everyone and sat down in her own seat. The silence after was long, tense and awkward.

Kendall kept glancing up curiously at everyone's stares, except for Logan's who seemed to be on his plate as he ate. This continued throughout the whole dinner. He kept catching Katie staring from him, to Logan, to James, then to him again, then to Carlos, and right back at him. Carlos who glanced at him only a hand full of times as he only kept his eyes on Logan. James kept glaring at him and one time he stabbed his meat rather harshly to make an emphasis on his anger as he caught the brunet's eyes. His mother kept a stern gaze on him, like he was in trouble. But for what? Did Bitters threaten her to stop the prank wars or something? She definitely had a 'We-need-to-talk-later' kind of air about her.

20 minutes into dinner and he had enough, he stood abruptly and exclaimed, "Alright, enough WHAT is going on?!"

"Kendall, no shouting during dinner, now sit and finish your meal." his mother simply said, staying levelheaded as always. Sadly though, not everyone was as good at that.

"Like you don't know!" James exclaimed angrily, getting up as well.

"I wouldn't be asking if I did now would I?!" he threw back.

"Don't act innocent Kendall!" Carlos butted in.

"GUYS!" Logan exclaimed, cutting of a retort from Kendall, "What did I say?!"

"Boys, sit." Mrs Knight told them. Carlos did immediately. Kendall looked at Logan in confusion. Then realization hit him.

"Wait, this is about your cry-fest isn't it?" Kendall accused, and that did it for James, he leaped across the table and punched Kendall square in the jaw.

"James-" Mrs Knight began to scold, but her son was up and tackling him to the ground already, she sighed in defeat. Logan put an hand to his forehead in frustration. Katie grabbed her plate and just ventured to her room. That right there told you how pissed she was at her brother, because otherwise she'd be betting on who'd win.

Carlos had managed to pull the two apart, even though he'd love nothing more than to help James kick Kendall's ass, he knew it'd only upset Logan more and make him mad at them too, so he pulled through.

"Enough!" Logan yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

"Oh so now you don't need James to do all your dirty wor-"

"SHUT IT!" Carlos called at him, giving James a look that told him to keep his mouth shut as well.

"No you shut it! I cant believe you're falling for his cry-baby act! He loses every year! I cant believe he's still trying to milk this, I mean-" Kendall started but Logan cut him off.

"It's not about the damned prank war, Kendall! If you would just shut your mouth and listen for once in your life-"

"No, I'm done with your whining over losing competitions Logan, You're 16 for crying out loud! You should be able to-"

"I'm BLIND Kendall!" Logan cut him off, yelling in frustration as he tried to stay calm, but he failed at that long ago, "I can't SEE! I lost my SIGHT Kendall! THAT'S why I've been crying, THAT'S why I've been sad, THAT'S why I'm not looking at anyone! Because I CANT." Kendall froze at that, shock overwhelming him as he stared wide eyed at the boy.

"Logie, I didn't-"

"OF COURSE YOU DIDT! YOU DIDNT EVEN CARE TO LISTEN!" James screamed.

"For Gods sake, JAMES!" Logan told him angrily. He told them to let HIM handle it, and NOT butt in for crying out loud, how hard is that to get?!

"Lo-" Kendall began, stepping forward. Wanting to apologize.

"DON'T come any closer." Logan warned, making him stop in his tracks and stare at the brunet, who had tears streaming down his cheeks as they leaked out of his eyes, "Just fuck off Kendall." he simply told the blond. He turned away and walked down the hallway to their room and slammed the door shut. Mrs Knight ignored Logan's language this once, seeing the seriousness it had taken for Logan to be using those kind of words to begin with. It took a lot for Logan to use foul language, and when he did, it was well deserved. As it was in this case.

Kendall stood there gaping at the spot Logan's been in. Barely registering what just happened as he tried to process it all. James was about to lash out again but a shove from Carlos told him to back off. He shot a final glare to the blond before he turned towards the door and exited the apartment. Kendall broke out of his stupor and glanced towards Carlos, who caught his eye for all of ten seconds, just to give him a disapproving look and a shake of the head before he followed after Logan. Leaving Kendall standing there. Staring to the space Carlos had been in.

**OMG a faster update than usual!? WOOHOO! I'm amazing! Maybe I'm getting over this writers block I'm having. Anyhow I hope you all enjoyed! This was pretty intense! How will they deal now? Well... That's a secret for now! Hope you liked it! PLEASE leave a review if you did! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Carlos slept in Kendall's bed, though he moved over to Logan a few times when the brunet would wake up sniffling in the middle of the night. James had locked his and Carlos' room after coming home and going to bed himself, leaving Kendall to sleep on the couch. The Taller brunet having been 'Nice' enough to throw a pillow and blanket out into the hall before locking his bedroom door.

Come morning, Mrs Knight was doing the dishes. Carlos had managed to get Logan out of his room to eat some breakfast and then they headed out to the studio in advance, probably making a bit stop at an ice cream vendor. Carlos loved to treat any of them to ice cream whenever one was upset. James had headed out as well to head to the gym before rehearsals. She had offered of going with Carlos and Logan, seeing as Gustavo and Kelly still didn't know, but they declined, wanting to handle it themselves. It was weird seeing Carlos so serious for once. But that's Carlos for you. He keeps impressing you by doing things you never expect him doing.

She heard sudden grunting and shuffle of fabric and guessed her son was waking up on the couch now. She took a deep breath, ready to give him a lecture from here to Tokyo, and back. He shuffled towards the kitchen bar groggily and took a seat on a stool. Mrs Knight dried her hands on a dish towel and turned to the blond with a stern look on her face.

"Please save it mom, I know I was out of line." he mumbled, voice broken and filled with regret and some left over sleepiness.

"That's still no excuse. Even if he hadn't gone blind, you were way out of line, young man. You know how sensitive he is!" She started, "I've seen him try to beat you guys at something 'manly' or 'cool' as he puts it, for years now. And you snapping at him like that won't 'make him a man'!" She pointed out, "And why is it such a big deal anyway? Carlos is exactly the same. He's just as sensitive, if not more, as Logan. But you never snap at him."

"I know. But every year it's the same thing all over again." He told her defensively, She just gave him a look, "Okay, except _this_ year I guess..." he mumbled.

"Why did you do it anyway? Why were you so mad at him?" she asked her son.

"I... I don't know. It just happened!" he said with defeat.

"Something like that doesn't just 'happen', Kendall. You don't snap at someone you love like that without a reason." she told him, "Which brings me to another thing, I did not raise you to snap at people when they're upset. I thought I taught you to be a caring, _helpful_ young man when someone's upset." she scolded next and the blond groaned and put his head on the counter.

"I know, mom, I know. I was an unreasonable jerk, okay? I get it..." he mumbled, clearly regretting everything.

"Good, Now find a way to fix it. And don't expect help from me, Katie or James and Carlos, understood?" She said with a finality as her son groaned, she quickly turned to finish the dishes, giving her son time to let the words sink in and think of a solution.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so let me get this straight... you pranked <em>yourself<em>?" Kelly asked with disbelief, trying to hold in her laughter. Logan just turned red and let his head fall, his fingers twiddling with the ice cream cup in his hand, some still remaining, which was slowly melting.

"And here I thought Carlos would be doing that." Gustavo commented with laughter, earning a glare from the Latino.

"What's that supposed to mean!" he yelped.

"Well... I kinda did too the first time..." Logan admitted sheepishly. Carlos gaped at him and pouted.

"I'll take you for ice cream again." he muttered.

"Sorry, Los, you know I love you, the ice cream is delicious." Logan said, patting the Latino's shoulder. He was slowly adjusting to relying on sound and feel. Or maybe it helped that he knew Rocque Records, The Palm Woods as well as 2J like the back of his hand and Carlos had a thing for always staying to his right. Maybe a mix of those?

"So... you really can't see?" Gustavo said, now growing serious and cutting to business.

"Yes." Logan said nervously.

"Can you still dance?" Gustavo asked.

"Just the routines I know..." he mumbled. The Producer hummed in contemplation.

"It will complicate things." he said, dread shooting through Logan's veins, "I'll have to talk to Mr X about future routines. You can obviously still sing, and you'll need someone to read you the lyrics, so singing and music isn't a problem, Right?" He asked, at least he hasn't yelled yet.

"I'll help him with every song." Carlos stated as if it was a vow of the most highest standards.

"Good." he hummed and it was quiet as the producer thought deeply.

"What I'm worried about is you finding your spot on stage." Kelly interrupted the silence.

"I've thought about that too." Logan muttered, "I'm confident about my dance moves, I still have the routines in my head, clear as day. But I'm afraid I'll bump into the guys cuz I'm too far left or right, Or end up bumping into the instruments for being too far back or worse! Fall off stage cuz I am too far to the front!" he exclaimed. He heard Gustavo hum again, a tell-tale sign he was deep in thought.

"We can use the ear pieces you guys wear to tell you when you're in your spot I guess. Or if you prefer to scout the stage before each show. Though, on tour it'll be the same exact stage so it wont be too hard." Kelly suggested, Logan sighing in relief some more.

"What worries me is the trampoline for the new album." Gustavo told them. Everyone growing quiet at that.

"I still remember from practice" Logan piped up, "If I roam the stage a bit I can easily calculate where and when to go." Logan said.

"But Logie, what if something happens and you fall?"

"I'll be alright Carlos, I'm not made of glass." the brunet chuckled, "Besides, I know you and James'll be there to catch me." he said confidently. "And as scared as I am, I got to get over it and get used to it." he said determinedly.

"Can you still do a back flip?" Kelly asked suddenly.

"Yeah. I did them with my eyes closed most of the time to not get dizzy." Logan told them.

"Then The trampoline wont be that much of a problem." Gustavo decided, "It's not all that different."

"Right." Logan agreed. Biting his lips before saying, "Thanks.. for not kicking me out." he said. The Big man might scare the crap out of him and annoy him to death, but he did love him and his assistent.

"Oh _please_, I can make a pop star out of a DOG in a day, some blind idiotic Monkey-dog ain't gonna stop _The Gustavo Rocque!_ NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! I HAVE THINGS TO DO FOR YOU MUTS!" the man screamed, back to his old self again. Logan smiled at them, "Thank you so much." he told them heartfelt before he felt the scared Latino dragging him out and slamming the door shut before the man decided to eat them alive.

Logan chuckled as he heard the short Latino pant, probably resting against the door. "So Litos, What'll we do till practice?"

"Lobby hockey!" he exclaimed excitedly, Logan cleared his throat, "Oh right... you cant... uuhhhh... Video... no..." the Latino groaned as he found it extremely hard to think of something to do with Logan now that he can't see.

Logan chuckled, "Let's just go to the park across the street and enjoy the sun." he suggested.

"Oh, Maybe I can play with the doggies that are there!" the Latino exclaimed excitedly. Logan chuckled at him as the shorter male linked his arm with Logan's to drag him along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, I'm extremely late, It's extremely short and I APPOLOGIZE! But I cant seem to get much done lately! :( Just so much going on and me turning 18 and a legal adult is kinda taking it's toll and my mind wont relax to let me write, as well as my ever present writers block, It's a wonder I got this together, as short as it is. I'm sorry for my lateness! My Laziness. Hope you enjoy!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

At the park, Carlos indeed got to play with the dog's that were out for a walk. Logan just settled to lay on the grass and enjoy the sun's rays as he listened to his surroundings. James even passed them on his run. He sat a while with Logan as he took a breather and drank some water before they planned on meeting him at the studio in an hour, so that way James could run back to the Palm Woods, shower, and get to Rocque Records, on time... they hoped.

As they stepped into Rocque Records and went up to the studio Carlos asked, "Think it will be awkward with Kendall around?"

"I really don't know... not like I can see him." Logan replied, trying not to think about their inevitable confrontation.

"But you'll _know_ he's there, and he can still see you." Carlos reasoned.

"Time will tell, Litos. Don't worry about me okay? I can hold my own. You just try to keep James under control okay?" Logan chuckled, he could just picture James glaring at Kendall all of rehearsal long, then Kendall eventually snapping, they get physical, Gustavo will snap his fingers to get Freight Train to separate them, then continue on to yell for a good hour or two then make them do dance routines for 4 more hours by Mr X. He shuddered at the thought.

"Good! You're here!" They heard Kelly exclaim happily and sweetly, they heard Gustavo shift around with the buttons. Logan could distantly hear Carlos make a gulping noise. Before he heard a way more serious, and frustrated, Kelly exclaim, "Why are Kendall and James glaring at each other and not saying a word?!"

"Right... that.. We forgot to tell you..." Logan stuttered, Even though he favored the, most of the time, sweet woman over their mean and loud producer, that didn't mean he wasn't afraid of her.

"Kendall is a jerk, upset Logie, and we're all mad at him." Carlos simply said, crossing his arms. Turning his own glare to the blond. Kelly sighed, rolling her eyes at the explanation, or rather, lack there of. Logan sighed.

"Kendall found me when I was... _vulnerable_," he tried to not make it sound like he was a cry baby, "Assumed it was over losing the prank war, yelled at me, said stuff that were out of line and stormed out." he told her, he heard her 'aw' in pity for him, "Basically, he found out last night and that didn't go to well because he made the assumption again. We haven't talked since."

"WELL GET TALKING! I NEED MAH DOGS IN TOP NOTCH SHAPE!" Gustavo hollered loudly.

"I don't want to." Logan said firmly, biting the inside of his cheek, and before the producer could yell more, after the shock of _Logan_ of all people to refuse his 'request', "I can act professional, I'll make sure James knows too." Logan told them, putting on a confident smile. He heard the big man sigh and press a button.

"JAMES! OUT! NOW!" he yelled into the mic before releasing the button. Their eyes leaving the other and turning to see that the other half of Big Time Rush had arrived as well. James stepped out as Kendall's gaze went over to Logan, his shoulders slumping instantly, guilt making it's way up his gut.

"Hey Logie." James said, smiling again.

"Don't 'hey Logie' me." Logan started, "Stop the glaring, act professional and let me handle it this time?" he said sternly, "I'm not a little kid James. I can handle my own business." James opened his mouth, Logan, knowing this after years of having told him off, raised his hand to stop him, "I don't care what he did, or what he said. I'm handling this. I just want to get through practice and go home." He stated firmly, James reluctantly giving an affirmative.

* * *

><p>They exited the studio as Gustavo barked at them to leave before his headache got worse. They did as told, and walked towards the lounge area as always. They all had bottles of water and were chugging it all down, having to have done harmonies for 3 straight hours, no breaks.<p>

"Why's Gustavo so ruthless?" Carlos complained.

"It's all for being famous." James simply stated.

"Still, This is bad for our vocal cords." Logan piped in. The taller boy just shrugged.

"I wanna do something fun!" Carlos exclaimed randomly.

"I just wanna sit back and relax." Logan said with a tired sigh, "I still don't know how you do it, Litos." he said and heard Carlos shrug and James chuckle.

"Let's go home, I wanna get changed." Logan stated.

"And then we can relax." Carlos added.

"No, I can relax, you just go do something fun."

"But-"

"No buts, I'll be fine. You don't have to baby me." the short brunet told the smaller Latino.

"I'll stay with Logan." James said to reassure Carlos, "I was planning on catching up on my magazines anyway." he smiled, "I wonder if the new Cuda Man Spray is out yet." he almost squealed in excitement, making Logan roll his eyes and Carlos chuckle. The taller brunet threw an arm around the shorter one and, along with Carlos, they headed to the exit.

Logan had noticed that all this time, Kendall hadn't said a word. Made no comments or remarks, not even towards Gustavo when the producer was being unreasonable. He would have thought Kendall was outright ignoring him but that didn't explain why he felt he was being watched. As well as why the blond didn't argue with Gustavo. Logan found it peculiar, but let it slide for now, putting it off as his imagination.

* * *

><p>James and Logan entered 2J, Carlos had ran off once he spotted Stephanie, Who looked to be scheming something, so he went over to her to get in on the fun. They wouldn't be surprised if they heard Bitters scream in the near future.<p>

"How can you not want to punch him?" James suddenly asked Logan. Who looked confused for a second before it clicked in his mind, the taller brunet was talking about Kendall.

"Oh, I do, but I know it wont solve anything. If anything, It'll permanently end our friendship. Which will affect the band, and us, and I don't want that." the shorter boy told him. He didn't want their little 'pack', as Gustavo dubbed it once, to fall apart, to separate. Despite what's happened with Kendall, he still loved them all. He still cared for his brother, And as brothers, they fight from time to time. They can get through this.

"Still..." James muttered, knowing the smarter boy was right. His protective nature made his blood boil at the thought of the blond though. He still wanted to hit him. He'd honor Logan's wish though. He would let the smaller brunet handle it.

"What do you wanna do?" James asked, changing the subject. Remembering Logan came here to relax.

"First, I'm gonna shower and but on something more comfortable and less smelly." He said.

"Right, good idea..." James mumbled, noticing his own appearance and itching to fix it.

"Then. Movie? I know I cant see, but I can still hear. And what we have I know by heart so I will still mostly know what's going on." Logan suggested, "That, and I crave some fresh popcorn." he chuckled sheepishly.

"IF that's what you want, Logie." James just said smiling, "You go shower first, kay?"

"Sure." Logan said smiling and headed to the bathroom.

As he stripped, turned on the shower and stood under the water, the heat relaxing and calming, he couldn't help but think of what he was gonna do with Kendall. They needed to talk it out. But Logan was hurt by the blond's words. Was that what Kendall really though of him? A cry baby? In need of growing up? Even though he was probably the maturest of them all. And let's not forget Carlos is ten times more childish. Yet the blond wasn't bothered by that, 'Cuz it's Carlos'. He sighed as he started scrubbing his body down. _What should I do?_

* * *

><p><strong>WOOHOO I think this is the fastest I've updated for this so far! :D Again, sorry for the shortness. This one's starting to flow, but I keep getting to parts where I think: This is a good cliffy to end it with, but it's sooo short! I gotta do something else. So yeah. But I'm making excuses, Hope you liked it!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Once he rinsed off the soap and washed his hair, Logan turned off the shower and stepped out. He grabbed a towel, quickly dried himself and wrapped it around his waist.

He walked out and called, "James! Your turn!" as he headed towards his bedroom. He heard James call back to him before he closed the door and set to find a clean pair of underwear along with some sweats and a simple T-Shirt. His mind still reeling with thoughts as to what to do with Kendall. Should he confront the blond, or let him come to him to apologize?

Though that could be waiting for pigs to fly. Kendall's stubborn and has too much pride to do so. It runs in the family really.

Once he put everything on he walked back out, heading towards the kitchen for a glass of water as he waited for James.

Maybe he should initialize it. Knowing Kendall he'd wait till the end of the world to ask for forgiveness, or even admit he was in the wrong.

Just as he finished his glass of water, James came out of the bathroom, surprisingly fast for the taller boy. Usually he took hours to finish showering.

"I'll go get dressed, be ready in a flash. You grab us some sodas, I'll make popcorn once I'm done." James said as he walked past him.

"Yes sir." Logan mock saluted and did as asked. He grabbed two cans of soda from the fridge, glad Mrs Knight was prone on having an organized system, or else he'd never find them. He brought them over to the coffee table and sat on the L-Shaped couch, waiting for his taller friend.

Again, surprisingly fast, he heard James come out of his and Carlos' shared room. He then heard the sound of footsteps heading towards the kitchen area, some cabinets being opened and closed and finally heard the microwave open and shut before being turned on. A few seconds later the sound of popcorn popping flowed into his ears. A few minutes later the microwave beeped, was opened once again before being shut.

He heard James walk over to the couch, carefully handing the bag of popcorn to Logan. He then quickly popped in a movie, hearing Logan open the bag of popcorn behind him, and sat down next to the other brunet.

"Don't eat it all before the menu pops up, I want some _during_ the movie." James chuckled as he saw Logan happily chewing on some of the popcorn already.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, I'm not that bad." the shorter brunet replied in a mocking tone.

"_Iron Man 2_." is all James replied with, making the other boy pout.

"That was once! And you were just as guilty!" Logan said to his defense.

"No, I wasn't." James said, turning to the TV as he selected, 'Play Movie' from the menu.

"Whatever." Logan muttered as he ate some more of the popcorn before turning his attention to the opening of the movie. Well... the _sounds_ of the opening of the movie. But he was gonna enjoy it none-the-less. Knowing James and his comments about _everything_. And no, he did not need to be able to see because even when he was studying and one of the guys watched a movie with the tall brunet, he managed to crack Logan up, even if he was so deep in his book or homework assignment, he just had to catch one weird sentence and he'd be laughing loudly. (Mostly due to the fact that he manages to zone in when James fails at trying to insult a character/object/scene or when he makes an insane comparison, And of course when the pretty boy comments about a lame innuendo, claiming to be able to do it better and proving it by doing it in three different lines himself)

* * *

><p>About halfway through the movie, the popcorn and sodas were gone. 10 minutes later, James found his shorter friend had dozed off, his head laying on his shoulder as he snored lightly. James chuckled and shook his head at the sight, but wrapped an arm around the other boy to keep him comfortable and to prevent from him falling over.<p>

After a few minutes, he suddenly had to use the bathroom so he gently laid Logan down on the couch and went to the bathroom. Once he did his business and walked out, he saw Logan sitting up, having woken up.

"Sorry, did I fall asleep?" he mumbled groggily.

"It's okay Logie, it was an exhausting day today." James chuckled, smiling reassuringly, even though the other couldn't see it. Logan agreeing with that as he nodded. When James sat down Logan rested his head on the taller's shoulder again.

"Thanks, Jamie." he told the pretty boy, closing his eyes again.

"Anytime, buddy." James replied, smiling as he gave him a one armed hug. Basically just squeezing the shorter boy's shoulder. They stayed like that for a bit, contemplating on what to do. James noticed Logan still had his eyes closed. "Maybe you should go lay down for a while? You look tired." he suggested.

Logan shook his head, "Don't want to. I'm comfy here." he said as he snuggled closer to the taller male. James stared at the boy for a bit. He knew all the shorter male wanted to do was sleep. But for some reason, he wouldn't let himself. The pretty boy had a pretty good hunch as to why, but decided to keep his mouth shut and said instead, "Then at least lay down on the couch and take a short nap. I'll be right here."

Logan shook his head again and opened his mouth to say something, but James cut him off, "No, no buts or whatever. Go lay down. I know you're comfy, but I don't want to accidentally wake you up every time I need to waz, am thirsty or when I shift to get comfortable." the shorter boy sighed in defeat, muttering a 'fine' under his breath as he laid down onto the bright orange couch, James handing him one of the pillows so the shorter boy could get comfortable. He patted the boy's leg and got up to switch off the DVD player and watch regular TV, the sound muted of course.

"You can turn it up a bit y'know." Logan told him, "A little background noise helps." James nodded, "Okay. Just know, I wont leave without telling you or without making sure there's someone else around that can help you." the taller brunet said reassuringly. Logan smiled at that. "Thanks, James. For everything." he whispered.

"We're best buds, bros for life. We back each other up." he told Logan.

"Not all the time..." he heard Logan mutter as quietly as he could. Probably hoping James didn't hear.

"The punch to the face is still an option." James whispered to the shorter male.

"No, let me handle it." he told James. The taller boy bit his lip and just put a hand on Logan's ankle and gave it a squeeze. Opting to just keep his mouth shut. Logan was not gonna be able to get rid of James' urge to deck the blond and James wasn't gonna be able to let Logan allow said punch.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? I know, I'm terrible... I cant update regularly... and I'm sorry for making ya'll wait so long and so much... I know I should be working on my other fics as well, but I am not just stuck, but this one just flows when I try to do this. Of course not all the time. I try to refrain form this so I can at least catch up a bit with the others. I keep making excuses I know... just... DONT KILL ME! Or you'll never know how it will end!<strong>

**Please review :3**


End file.
